


Ready

by misswritingobsessed



Series: Words [3]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Internal Conflict, Self Confidence, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Julia Montague has always been ready.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill with the tags. This is slightly different to the other little fics in the 'Words' series, but I hope it's still a good read and I have no failed miserably as an author!

Julia Montague has always been ready. She has been ready since the day she started school. To make new friends, to make her parents proud, to get the best grades, work hard, make a difference, be someone.

The first time she felt really ready, confidently ready was after law school. After she graduated with the fancy certificate, and the after party with too many drinks, she walked into a court room, first case as a lawyer, and she was ready, ready to fight, and ready to win.

After her first win, and even after her first loss, and the many losses that followed, she was still ready, no matter what, no matter the charge, no matter how likely she was to win or lose, she was ready to face a judge and jury and fight.

Her work load only got larger, and her office became more cluttered, but her time sharing a room in boarding school had taught her a lot. She learnt to keep to herself, to focus on what needed doing. She could socialise with the best of them, another thing she learnt in school, how to make small talk and seem very interested in a woman called Katie’s love life.

Julia’s words grew more confident as she got more and more cases under her belt, more wins, more mistrials in her favour, more allies in the court room, as she got friendlier with judges, she was sure one day she could become silk. QC Julia Montague did have a nice ring to it after all, and more importantly, she would be ready for that title and all the responsibility it held.

Her response to begin with was always ‘as ready as I’ll ever be.’ but that soon changed.

“Miss Montague, are you ready?”

Julia chuckled lightly as her second chair, Liam who stood in front of her. “Oh, I was born ready.’

It was true in Julia’s eyes, she was ready for almost anything, in her profession, more so in the life she led, Julia learnt she had to be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, Julia, I guess I only have one question for you, are you ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is here. Again, still a little different, but I hope it's still a good read.

Julia would have been lying had she said that she didn’t want a higher position. It wasn’t like she felt she needed it, or even earned it, it was more that she felt as though she could make a difference. A difference that she couldn’t make while she was just a backbencher MP.

Home Secretary did have a nice ring to it. She knew it would piss Roger right off, and it would mean she could make a bigger difference for a larger group of people.

She had spent the last week going through papers, speaking to advisors, making sure she knew everything she needed to before her meeting with the newly elected Prime Minister. She wanted to make sure she came in and was noticed. First impressions count. Julia wanted to make sure that when she walked into a room people stopped and listened, she wanted to be the voice of change.

Reading through the papers one last time, she put them back in her bag, before getting up from her desk, walking through to her bedroom to look at herself in the full-length mirror. She told herself she deserved this, she had worked hard for it, and that she could really make a difference, changes that would benefit everyone.

She got into politics to help people and getting into higher office would only help her to prove that point more.

That was the point she made later when speaking to the Prime Minister, who seemed to nod along to her words, seeming both supportive and confident in her ability to run the Home Office.

“Well, Julia, I guess I only have one question for you, are you ready?”

Julia smiled, she was definitely ready. “Yes, Sir. Very much ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good enough read for me to give you a part three?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a long time, and in Julia’s mind for very good reason, she just wasn’t ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three, let's hope it doesn't suck!

Julia wasn’t ready. It happened from time to time, moments in which she didn’t feel fully prepared, she didn’t feel confident enough. Moments in which she just wasn’t ready, and this was one of those moments, but it was different.

This wasn’t like walking into a court room after days of reading and re reading notes, or accepting the position of Home Secretary, where she knew she had a chance at changing things for the better, those, in a way, were easy things, things she could prepare for, things, that on the day, she was undoubtedly ready for.

It almost gave her a headache, the pros and cons going back and forth in her head, this internal battle of how ready she was for one thing, but so unprepared and un-wanting of the other.

She loved David, really, truly loved him. It was more powerful than any other emotion she had felt, the way that she was so willing to give up everything she had worked for, just so she could spend the rest of her life with him, she even reached a point where she didn’t care where.

Julia was so in love that she was fully prepared to leave her job and downsize to a small cottage in the Scottish Highlands, just so she could be with him, feeling loved, feeling safe. It was wrong, but she was ready.

However, she wasn’t ready.

She wasn’t ready to tell the world.

The scandal didn’t scare her, she’d been blown up for god sakes, anything below her life seemed insignificant. She would either come out the other side job and reputation intact, or she would resign, what did scare her was David, and how much he had changed her life in such a short time, almost unknowingly showing her that life had more to offer than politics and power games. She assumed the bombing showed her that too, but it was something she really didn’t want to think about.

She wasn’t ready to tell the world she was in love. She wasn’t ready to be in the public eye with him, she wasn’t ready for David and the children to be pushed into her way of living. She wanted to keep them close, she wanted to keep them hidden for just a bit longer, hidden from cameras and press, hidden from scrutiny and headlines.

“Julia, we can’t keep putting it off forever,” David said with a chuckle.

He understood better than she thought he would. He didn’t exactly want to be pushed into the spotlight either, but with all the pictures and the speculation, it was reaching a point in which Julia had to say something.

“I’m just not ready.” She thought she’d never say those words, but they rolled so easily off her tongue.

She wasn’t ready, she wanted to keep David close, she wanted to sneak around in the dark, she wanted the thrill of it being a secret, she just wanted something that she could call hers that no one else got to see, or hear, or touch.

Maybe she was being selfish, but she just wasn’t ready to tell the world. To say to the world ‘I am ready to love, I am ready to be in love.’

For the first time in a long time, and in Julia’s mind for very good reason, she just wasn’t ready.


End file.
